


p is for phantomhive

by whore



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Blowjobs, Boot Worship, Degradation, Extremely Dubious Consent, FaceFucking, Humiliation, M/M, Non-consensual watersports, Poor Ciel, SebaCiel - Freeform, Very rough, dick-stepping, is that a tag?, vexing-young-master
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:05:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whore/pseuds/whore
Summary: ciel’s keen, too keen for his own good, and sebastian thinks that's his #1 feature on the boy.for now, his just-as-keen mouth comes in aclosesecond.





	p is for phantomhive

**Author's Note:**

> ..after getting a barrage of _let pimp!bastian piss on ciel!! let him piss in ciel's mouth, let him piss all over that boy!!!_ , i was only _inclined_ to write a little something.
> 
> forgive me.
> 
>  
> 
> _(this takes place in the skandalouz!verse which you can read about right[here.](https://vexing-young-master.tumblr.com/tagged/skandalouz))_

Phantomhive.. is arrogant.

_"Would you--"_

He's always found with a wide, shit-eating grin on his pretty face. Always keeps a just-as-arrogant glint of _I'm better than youu_ locked behind his pretty blues.

_"--stop that-?!"_

He’s arrogant. A goodie-goodie--he’s the poster child on the pamphlets for fucking _bible study;_ everybody’s _star child._ Little blue Phantomhive, coming from a meek family of 4 with a warming Mother, a strict ol’ Daddy Dearest, and a dead twin brother, all perfect and tied off with a big, blue ribbon. The Phantomhives don’t _like_ to front; they keep it humble with their stained, patched hand-me-downs and foodstamps.

The youngest of the Phantomhives, little boy blue _still_ manages to spit hubris in his words, keep his intent laced with shitty, stupid ignorance--keep his chest puffed mighty and arrogant, even with the hand clamped over his eyes and the thumb jammed between his plump, saliva-slick lips. His _facade,_ act, mask, _whatever,_ all crumbles beneath Sebastian's calloused hands like wood to ash when the boy yelps, attempting at prying one off his eyes, subconsciously suckling and slobbering all pretty when he gags, pleas of _'bas-bastian, nnn, stop that_ slipping between Sebastian's thumb, and his thirsty tongue.

Phantomhive is _just_ Ciel when Sebastian's got him all wrapped around his finger, completely under his mercy like this.

He looks better _like this_ . _Much_ better. Pinned beneath, cute hips bucking up uncontrollably, his virgin, teenage dick swelling quick against Sebastian's thigh. It's cute. Phantomhive is _all_ for him to pluck and nick at. Just the right amount of fussy, just the right amount of pliant--not enough to frustrate nor bore Sebastian, but just the perfect ratio that makes dealing with this sweet little thing all the more fun. Sebastian takes his hand off those big, pretty blues and immediately gets burned with an embarrassed, angry glare. Baby has one _hell_ of a glare.

"Don't-don't do that," the boy utters. Sebastian can hear the saliva slicking up Ciel's throat when he gulps anxiously, his angry stare melting to adorable, puppy-trained compliance, and Sebastian can see himself smirk wide and wild in the reflection of Ciel's terrified, spotlight-bright blues. He's _scared_ of him. Those yummy, bony hips of his grind up against the knife jammed down Sebastian's pocket, anyway; stupid and horny and willing to risk _it._

 _Kids are stupid,_ Sebastian thinks. He barks out a laugh.

"You're a _real_ piece of work, arentcha, honey?" Ciel gingerly wraps his lips back around Sebastian's thumb, teeth grazing, sucking, licking sloppy like he’s done hundreds of times before. Sometimes it’s not Sebastian’s thumb, and he pulls off with a slick _pop,_ lips as reddened as his irritated, rubbed-raw eyelids when he lets them droop half-shut, "D-don' _call_ me that, _weirdo."_ Ciel twitches cute. Hesitance is _evident_ when he refuses to keep his gaze on Sebastian's, stuttering on dubious moans and blushing cherry red.

Sebastian takes Ciel's puffing, chubby-with-youth cheeks into a hand, and slaps nice and firm, his breath blowing warm onto the kid's too-long, too-girly lashes. Ciel scrunches up his pretty face, disgruntled and annoyed, and Sebastian laughs.

"Don't do that, gorgeous," Sebastian grumbles gruff. "I can give you somethin' to _suck_ on."

He isn't surprised when the kid flushes darker, squeals around the thumb in his mouth and huffs air from his cute little button nose, whining around the digits in his mouth. Sebastian slaps those cheeks a little harder. Ciel's icy eyes snap saucer-wide, and he laps up the spit that slobbers off Sebastian's fingers."You just needta' _ask._ "

_Tch._

"Th-then give... give _it_ to me." Ciel tries it in a shaky, meek little tone, sweet voice slightly distorted by the thumb his tongue hides behind. Ciel knows it's pathetic, and he _knows_ he's not getting jack shit out of Sebastian when he barks out a harsh laugh, biting into Ciel's ego and chubbing up his little dick quick, _embarrassing_ as he feels himself slowly start to soak through the fabric of his undergarments.

 _"It?_ What's _it?"_ another laugh. Ciel swallows his pride. "Tell me what you fuckin' want, baby."

"I want.." Ciel pauses to swallow his dignity, too. "I want your d-dick."

_Hah._

Sebastian doesn't need to hear another word. Ciel can tell when he drags his thumb from away from his lips, murmurs sweet, darling nothings that make his heart swell as much as his dick when Sebastian hastily fumbles with his belt and pulls his trousers down quick as his big, rough fingers can manage, and he groans when _it_ springs out his briefs like it was trapped, begging for a breath of fresh air.

Ciel gulps.

"How do you want my cock, gorgeous?"

It's _big._ Ciel's eyes widen bigger. He thinks he'll never get used to _it;_ watching _it_ spring out his stupidly tight briefs, all red and angry; tip spurting generous, Sebastian's rugged palms quick to wrap around the base. Ciel's mouth waters.

"D-doesn't matter. Jus' want you in my m-mouth." he opens nice and wide, pink tongue hanging from his pink lips, and he hears Sebastian draw a sharp breath, whispered curses hushed and hand pumping himself gentle. It's in sweet, delicious little moments like these that Ciel swears he feels like another one of Sebastian's _whores,_ sitting all cross-legged and pretty as he waits to get his mouth fucked, but it all goes away quick because Sebastian's a man of little patience. He guides Ciel's pretty head closer. Slides the head of his girth onto Ciel's needy, waiting tongue, his other hand threaded in the boy's soft locks, and he drags out a husked groan. Again. Ciel's in heaven. Sebastian's cock is heavy on his tongue, and Ciel's bombarded by pure, unadulterated _Sebastian,_ completely musky and delicious _._ His whores are _lucky._

Ciel thinks he might pass out.

"Atta' boy. You gonna let me fuck your throat?"

Ciel nods his head, slow and hesitant. "Lemme see those pretty eyes, gorgeous," Ciel opens his blues, big and wide.

" _Peerrrfect_."

He's scared to meet the glare of _utter_ hunger that lingers behind primal cherry-brown, and the second he does, it's a spell that binds him.

The first roll of Sebastian's hips as he cards his fingers through Ciel's hair, pushing himself all the way down Ciel's wet, warm mouth to nuzzle that pretty little face between his thighs makes the kid gag, tense up around Sebastian's cock like a fucking toy _._ Keeping his eyes all wide and trained while they burn, tear up quickly, is a challenge, and Ciel jolts, gagging when Sebastian hits the back of his throat, rewarding him with a grumbled _shit._

Again. Ciel's eyes force themselves shut.

"That's it. Y-yeah-- _perfect."_ Sebastian's fingers tighten in locks of pretty grayed-blue, and Ciel thinks he hears a _moan_ as Sebastian hits the back of his throat again, and again, and _again,_ and _Christ,_ Ciel swears he can feel Sebastian bulging through his throat, his eyes growing reddened and blurry and _fuck, now_ he can _hardly_ see and --

 _"Look_ at _you."_

Ciel chokes and whines, slobbering messy around his cock, and Sebastian starts picking up his pace. He cradles Ciel's little head in a hand, thrusting and sliding himself fast, barbaric, and Ciel's mouth goes perfectly fuckable _._ Pliant; his jaw slack, hanging open like a doll, the only resistance coming from when he slams into the back of his throat; Sebastian thinks this is the prettiest he's ever seen someone take his dick. It's perfect. Something right out a porno, a _wet-dream,_ and Sebastian thinks Phantomhive's _the_ dream.

He snaps his hips up into Ciel's face quicker.

Ciel keeps his burning, bleary blues locked on Sebastian's narrow cherry-browns, not needy for approval, but eager to prove himself. He curls his tongue around bulging veins, running the wet pink muscle down Sebastian's shaft, slobbering shamelessly, _whorishly,_ drooling messily, and Ciel's knuckles clench tight bone-white. Sebastian’s chest flares with fondness--that _eager_ boy, he’s pushing his limits, forcing himself to take, and take _well_.

 _"Jesus,_ Phantomhive,"

Ciel’s always searching to impress Sebastian in one way or another--he's said it himself. Wants to prove that _hey, I'm not some dweeby little.. little nerd that can't h-handle anything. I'll show you,_ he'd had his cute chest puffed all big and mighty, dainty hands brought to dainty fists. _I can handle anything you dish out, you old freak._ _Bet._

This too, means he'll let his pretty throat get fucked all raw and hoarse, let himself get fucked through the weekend and go back to school on wobbly, jelly-knees, let himself get slapped, beat, shoved, knifed--all to impress Sebastian, and _maybe_ stroke his own ego if he’s lucky.

"You gonna be a good little bitch for me?"

"N-not your bi-"

_Slap._

"I'm gonna ask you one more time, but this time, you're gonna tell me the riight answer." Ciel's eyes well up with cute tears.

"Are you gonna be a good little _bitch_ for me?" Sebastian spits _bitch_ like it tastes bad on his tongue, and Ciel flinches, hiccs on a swallowed whimper. The knife jammed down Sebastian's pocket and those big, calloused hands tell Ciel to comply in a soft keen.

"Y-yeah, I'll.. I'll be good for you." Ciel nods his head and gulps, squirms uncomfortably when fingers slip into his mouth to pry his tongue out. The glint in Sebastian's eyes tell him nothing good's stirring in that mind of his. "Good boy. Gonna need you to open niice and wide for me, baby."

Ciel gulps again. He lets his jaw fall slack, tongue hanging over his lip, and Sebastian's _eager._ He keeps a hand wrapped around his dick, the other laced in Ciel's hair, and Ciel freezes up completely when he feels _\--sees--_ a stream of clear, _warm,_ yellow-tinted fluid spilling down his tongue, his face, his favourite navy sweater-vest, and he _feels_ it sop through to his skin. Ciel nearly screams bloody murder, teeth clenching shut, head jerking away, and Sebastian _growls._

"Stop fucking-" Sebastian's grip in Ciel's soft hair turns stone-cold, _"-struggling."_ iron-gripped. He bites down laughter as the kid slams his eyes shut, squirming and squealing uncontrollably beneath the heavy thighs that straddle his own because _piss,_ Ciel's realized, soaks his hair, his cheeks, his clothes, and god, oh god, Ciel thinks he might pass out, he fucking _swallows_ it, and Sebastian cackles dead in his face.

"Seba-sebasti- are you-nn-no! _No!_ What're you _-mmnn..!!"_ Ciel kicks his long, gorgeous, sky-high legs, tries at prying Sebastian off his weak little body while all that man does is _laugh,_ slitting wounds in Ciel's baby-heart, and pouring salt in taunting snickers. Sebastian pins that head down to the ground and works on stuffing his cock back into that pretty, fussy mouth, fucking quick and sloppy. Lets the rest of his _piss_ dribble off Ciel's lips to leak down.

The _poor_ thing--Ciel heaves and chokes and gags, pearly tears streaming down his tubby cheeks endlessly, and Sebastian laughs again.

"Take it. That's right-" Sebastian holds Ciel's head right up against his groin and he grinds, winding his hips, knowing damn well Ciel's tubby cheeks are gonna be chafed, and raw, and red _\--bleeding, if he's lucky--_ by the time Sebastian's finished with him, "-choke on my dick, you fuckin' _whore."_

Ciel clenches his streaming eyes shut for what feels like the millionth time, and he bursts into tears all over again.

"Aww, whassa’ _matter,_ Phantomhive?" Sebastian laughs dirty, big, rough fingers carding through Ciel's hair to draw him back. He gives the boy a moment to catch his breath; gasp and sob. "That wasn't _too_ much for you, was it?"

Ciel goes silent for a little, the only thing escaping his baby-lips being shuddered gasps and laboured pants. He gulps, tilting his gaze up to meet Sebastian's.

"You liked that, didn't you?" he tugs Ciel's head back, face split in a toothy, danger-laced, gold-studded grin. _"You're even worse than I th-"_

"Shut _up!_ Sh-shut up, j-jus' shut up," the boy cries, attempting to wriggle out Sebastian's grip of iron, "G-god, Sebastian, what in-"

_Slap._

_Shove._

_"Ah!"_

"Wh-what are y-"

"Watch-"

"-your-"

_"Ow!"_

"-mouth."

Sebastian's _quick._

Ciel can hardly comprehend it. What's happened _barely_ processes through his little brain as Ciel's shoved back to the musty ground, his head slamming down to filthy, mucked-up dirt, and Sebastian drops a large, leather-booted track onto Ciel's chest and presses _down._

"I still got more for you, sugar," he gruffs, twisting his heel, "you'd be better off not running your pretty mouth like that--’nless you want things _worse_ than they already _could_ be."

Sebastian trails his boot down to nestle homey between the kid's thighs.

“Hah. You’re fuckin’ _hard._ Don’t try to tell me you ain’t _enjoyin’_ this.” Ciel cres uselessly as Sebastian starts pressing down on the bulge hiding beneath cheap, navy fabric, his heel slowly sinking into Ciel’s balls to make him squirm uncomfortably.

“That--that _hur...ts..!”_

“Does it?”

Sebastian watches the kid’s eyes blow wide and scared as his heel sinks deeper into tender, clothed flesh, scared to curl his body around Sebastian’s leg to pry it off his slowly compressing cock. Ciel screws his pretty face into an ugly grimace.

 _“Yes!_ Sebas _-ti-_ an, take it--take it o.. _oh..hff..!!”_

“You _like_ that.”

Sebastian smirks ugly. Moves the sole of his boot in oblog circles, satisfied when Ciel’s cock fattens and twitches quick beneath the sturdy leather.

“N-no, I _don’t,_ Sebastian,” he chokes out before Sebastian presses down _hard,_ Ciel’s frail little body curling up instinctively, “this isn’t _funny_ anym-”

_Squeeze._

“Ahn-!”

_“Whore.”_

“I’m not a damn-”

“You wanna see funny?” he cuts him off bitterly. Sebastian wrings his fingers into Ciel’s hair to draw him close, toeing harsh into his plushy inner thighs as warning, “‘I can show you fuckin’ _funny.”_

He jams his thumb between Ciel’s lips to pry his mouth open.

_“Open up, sugar.”_

“Mmnn-no! She- _shebash-”_ the boy struggles on a yelp as Sebastian forces his jaw down, driving two digits into the fleshy wetness of his inner-cheeks to spread his mouth open painfully, _“thish ish we-”_

Sebastian giggles grimily, thumbing away the drool from Ciel’s chin before spitting harsh and disgusting, dollop of warm, liquor-laced saliva splatting directly onto his tongue.

“Atta boy--you know how to swallow,” grits through Sebastian’s smug teeth when Ciel instinctively snaps his mouth shut, squealing in cute disgust and worthlessly jerking in Sebastian’s big hands, “you keeep doin’ it like _that,_ and we won’t have a problem, baby.”

Sebastian draws his fingers back out, and Ciel wants to claw his throat out.

“You’re dis.. _guh-!”_

“Now, all I’m gonna need you to do-” Sebastian toes his way back up the boy’s chest, planting him against the nasty concrete, pressing down painfully, and Ciel wishes he was a little more gentle the second his lungs deflate and he struggles to breathe beneath Sebastian’s heavy leather tracks. Ciel thinks dust makes itself home in his eyes, too. He coughs. Sebastian goes back to snarling; _“is lay there, ‘n let me do what I need to fuckin’ do.”_

Ciel’s pretty baby blues fill up with pearly tears again, and Sebastian wraps his hands back around his throbbing girth. He’s satisfied; the boy’s too scared to kick, trembling beneath his mass of 230 lbs, and the sight of Ciel quivering all pretty, nose red and dribbling with snot while his cheeks renew with salty tears makes Sebastian twitch visibly; deliciously. If Ciel wasn’t tucked beneath the sole of his big bad boot, Sebastian hasn’t a single _doubt_ he’d be all over his cock, drooling like a dog and eager as hell to wrap his lips around the head. Maybe give it a test lick, feel how it throbs beneath his tongue, feel how Sebastian eggs him on in empty praises that make his heart swell nonetheless.

“Open up.”

Ciel does, pretty pink tongue lolling from the edges of his chafing, reddened lips.

“Good boy,” Sebastian laughs. He drives the heel of his boot further into the kid’s wheezy little chest. Ciel sobs out pathetically, “you’re _lucky_ I ain’t gonna fill up your pretty lil’ ass with piss.”

“Though I can imagine, you’d take it like a fucking champ, wouldn’t you, sweets?” the night’s cool breeze against piss-soaked clothes don’t mix well, Ciel finds, and he trembles, cold and disgusted; the last thing he’d want is for _it_ to fucking _freeze_ in his sweater, have him explain to Mother why his clothes are drenched with fucking _urine_ of all things.

Sebastian glares down at him, smiling wide enough to bare the teeny gold fangs embellishing up his teeth. Under the moonlight, Ciel thinks they reflect muddied green.

“Guess your mouth’ll jus’ have to do for today, huh?”  he mumbles, feigned exasperation lacing his features like it pains him to say so, and the quivering boy getting his baby chest wrecked by rough leather wishes his arm could grow an extra foot or two--just long enough to smack that dumb look right off Sebastian’s face. Annoying. Sebastian rams the toe of his boot into Ciel’s throat, heel probing at his bony chest.

_Fuck._

Ciel figures he should’ve started panicking earlier.

“You know what I am gonna do, though?” Sebastian slowly presses _down._ “‘m gonna fucking _drench_ you, ‘n you’re gonna take it like the good lil’ boy you are.”

His throat’s never been tighter, and it hurts like _hell_ to swallow.

“Ain’t that right?”

Before Ciel can utter out a single syllable, Sebastian’s ahead of him--he painfully drags his roughing leather soles back down that teeny, bony chest (Ciel thinks he splits the fabric of his sweater-vest by the cringing _rip_ that tears louder than necessary), gives his dick a firm grip, and before Ciel knows it, a hot stream of piss is flowing _all_ over his face, cheeks, mouth, chest, thighs, the first couple gushes against his freezing clothes and freezing skin forcing a shout of alarm from his sore throat.

It shouldn’t be happening, Ciel wants to scream, squeal, kick away, but all his skinny little legs give are useless bucks, twitches, and jerks.

The look in Sebastian’s eyes nearly makes Ciel _cream_ himself.

“There you go, baby--you look amazing like this, _fuck.”_ the flow of _hot, warm, disgusting_ is unrelenting, and Sebastian toes his way back up to Ciel’s weeping face to nudge his chin down and force that stubborn mouth back open. Piss gathers between his thighs, and it squelches upward when he instinctively shoves his legs together. “C’mon now, Ciel, don’t _make_ me _make_ you. Open up--just like I showed you before.”

The second thing Ciel tastes upon letting his jaw drop is filthy, mucked with dust, grime, piss-coated, and what Ciel instantly recognizes as the bitter, stingy tang of leather. Sebastian snarls. Ciel sobs between his chafing tongue and the outsole of Sebastian’s fucking _boot._

It doesn’t hurt any less when he drags it from Ciel’s raw mouth, cutting up the corner of his lips, leaving a whisper of a promise of pretty blue bruises all along his tubby cheeks.

 _“Ouwh-!_ Se-sebastian, I’on--I’on like this anym.. _mm..mm..!!”_ Ciel’s pleas fall on deaf ears, and everything else happens in a flash; Sebastian hauls him onto his wobbly, boneless knees, cups his shaky face with gentle fingers, and wipes the dirt off his alabaster chub.

“My boots are dirty, Ciel.”

He swallows the filth coating his tongue--spitting it into Sebastian’s eyes is _tempting._

“I k-know that.”

“Lick ‘em clean.”

“What?”

“I _said,”_ Sebastian grumbles darkly, fisting Ciel’s hair in a hand and shoving his head down to his toes, _“lick ‘em clean.”_

The stench of pissy, dirty leather smacks Ciel right across the face, and he wrinkles his nose, swallowing a loud sob.

“C’mon, what’re you waiting for, boy? I ain’t got all fuckin’ day”

“I d-don’t--I don’t _want_ to, Sebastia- _ah!”_ the fingers locked tight against his scalp start burning as Sebastian digs them in, wriggling the boy’s head impatiently and muffling the pleas that come forth by pressing his dainty, whining mouth onto the filthy toe-box. _“Mmm..!!-”_

“Don’t make this any harder on yourself, baby. Lick ‘em clean, ‘n I’ll let ya go,” Sebastian coos apologetically, grinding the kid’s pressed-in-a-line lips onto musty leather and chuckling when he twitches and squirms uncomfortably. “I _promise._ Once I see they’re all _squeaky clean,_ you can run back to Mommy ‘n explain to her why the fuck you got _pissed_ on by some crackhead down the street.”

Sebastian laughs; it rings in Ciel’s ears, and 10 seconds of deliberation leads to the boy reluctantly opening his mouth and welcoming skeevy leather onto his dry tongue. He moans shakily and works on lapping off what urine clings to the bitter material, sliding his tongue along the vamp, and _Lord,_ Ciel doesn’t think he’s put anything more _foul_ against his taste-buds.

His cock gives a twitch.

 _“‘Atta_ boy. You’re like a lil’ kitten! ‘s _adorable,”_ Sebastian purrs, carding his fingers through Ciel’s hair gentle and relaxing. His mouth’s full of salt, dirt, grime, and he keeps lapping, his own saliva dribbling onto the expensive hide and creating a disgustingly wet series of noises with every swirl his dirty tongue gives. The cool breeze of night is all too cold as it curls around Ciel’s sopped little body, penetrating through his sweater-vest and button-up to caress his cool skin. Doesn’t notice when the death-grip in his hair leaves, nor when Sebastian bends over and slides a hand underneath his drenched navy shorts, feathering the cleft of his ass. Ciel’s ears perk up to a gruffed chuckle.

Seeing is harder like this. Ciel’s vision’s all fuzzy. So is his heart.

_“That’s my boy.”_

Sebastian draws his weak head back, a mix between a sob and a laugh coming tumbling from the little boy’s red-and-raw lips. His eyes droop half-shut, knees feel like they’re gonna snap in two, and Sebastian tuts thrice.

“Don’t you pass out on me, Ciel.” he mutters, condescendence lacing his voice heavily. “I know you can take more than _that.”_

“Haah-- _haah_ \--haah,”

Ciel can’t catch his breath.

“God--I’ve made such a pretty lil’ mess of your face,” Sebastian’s thumb traces Ciel’s chin affectionately, brushing away the dirt that collected, “I wish you could see yourself, or somethin. Wish I could ruin you like this _every. Fucking. Day.”_

“A-are you-are you gonna _f-fuck_ m-me?” Ciel chokes out desperately, gulping hasty and shakily wrapping his hands around Sebastian’s wrists. Every noise that comes sounds 10 times louder to the fragile, quivering boy, and the chuckle that resounds through Sebastian’s chest slices right through his eardrums.

“Mmm.. nah. Not in the mood to fuck a dead fish,” he snorts, stroking too-gentle circles into the chub of Ciel’s cheeks, “but you’re _somethin’_ , baby. You’re _somethin’.”_

"Yo-you're a _j-jerk,"_ Ciel sniffles weakly, cringing when he swallows the flavour of all things disgusting, and Sebastian chuckles again.

_"Mmmhm."_

The last thing that little thing remembers before his vision speckles dark and his body goes limp is Sebastian Michaelis closing in on him, pressing his lips against his and murmuring a hazy, affectionate-and-fond _good boy._

Ciel Phantomhive blacks out with a bittersweet smile on his face.


End file.
